Falling Skies (Series)
It mainly follows the story of the history professor Tom Mason as he is forced to raise his three sons in the alien invaded world but it also follows that large group of resistance fighters, known as this 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment, as they fight back against their powerful alien occupiers, the Espheni. Seasons |-|Four= Season Four Episode One : Locate The Convoy Just as the 2nd Mass set up their base for operations in that area, they discover that this Espheni are building something at this nearby shopping center so Tom leads an team to investigate and end up needing to destroy a radio tracker device. Later, a convoy from an nearby settlement has lost contact with this 2nd Mass that has Tom leading a team to search them roads in this forest in hopes of locating and helping their new found allies. Episode Two : Soldier Chaperone The 2nd Mass have found this warehouse occupied by the Espheni which is being used to lure civilians inside to be captured and imprisoned that leaves the team to be sent to get inside and annihilate them. Later, Simon decides to send one of his people back to his settlement in this dead city in order to report on what happened as well as future plans but this person is in need of a protection escort to get through an treacherous territory. Episode Three : Consolation Prize The 2nd Mass have recently had to abandon this guard post at an intersection due to an Espheni assault that lead to some equipment being left behind, forcing an team to quickly retrieve whatever they can carry and get out. Later, some large Espheni tanks have been found on these docks and their engineers want an chance to study them which leaves that team to shut down generators in order to disable them so they can be collected. Episode Four : Unhappy Campers Having taken stock of goods on board ships remaining at that docks, this 2nd Mass intends to organize crews to unload cargo but snipers sent over to lock down an area of the dock have reported that the enemy is firmly entrenched and need to be relieved by a new team. Later, that same team recognize that their 2nd Mass is in need of the supplies on the docks and go down in order to eliminate that Espheni presence there themselves. Episode Five : Mysterious Messages While the 2nd Mass have been successful in boarding most of the ships at that docks, the Espheni have been strongly protecting the last one which leaves a team to be sent in to clear an path to that vessel by eliminating any enemies in their way. Later, some of the spiked kids in their group have been receiving distress calls from somewhere in town, leaving a team to try and pinpoint this source and investigate whom is sending it with aid. Episode Six : Demolition Job A hive of Alien activity is happening in a random building and the 2nd Mass cannot figure out what is going on inside due to it being aggressively guarded that leaves this decision to be made for an team to use explosives to bring this occupied building down and put an end to their actions. Later, scouts discover an ambulance that is being guarded by mech patrols, leaving a team to go head there to salvage what they can from the vehicle. Episode Seven : Seal The Tunnels A small abandoned military compound in that forest has been located by the 2nd Mass which gives them their chance to retrieve all this supplies and ammunitions that they can, as it was cleared out in an hurry, if they get a team in. Later, they find that the Espheni are using the tunnels of the forest to move around undetected and set up ambushes which leaves an team to collapse those mine shaft entrances and inhibit this enemy's plans. Episode Eight : Forest Foraging Believing there to be a large cache of supplies in a storage facility on this docks, this 2nd Mass wish to send a attack it but, due to the heavy Alien activity in this area, they need to plan first that leaves Maggie to take their team and scout it out. Later, the 2nd Mass come to find that their food supplies are getting alarmingly low and they are desperate for provisions, causing an team to be sent to search a abandoned campsite in their forest. Episode Nine : Armor Acquisition When Maggie returns from the docks with a new combat vest which she found in the remains of the shattered shipping crate, an team are sent to that same warehouse to find and grab as many as they can as there must be more of the kit. Later, a group of harnessed children have been spotted on a ship that can be saved if they are separated from this Espheni masters that leaves an squad to board that ship and attempt to rescue them. Status Examples Characters |-|One= Season Four Mason Family Anne Glass's Camp 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Espheni Forces Espheni Forces's Captured Children John Pope's Gang Berserkers Skitter Rebellion The Dead City Settlement